I'm not dumb
by AGL
Summary: Dr. Kutner questions his commitment to House’s team when a series of complications brings down his faith.


I am not Dumb, am I?

_**The events happened during House season 5. I don't own House or any other characters**_

Kutner never takes things personally, he quickly found out that was the way to survive on this hospital because House gives crap to everyone all the same and if kissing his ass is the way to stay out of trouble…so be it.

But when Foreman said "House always get's it before you do" that really hurt man… I may not write medical journal or had my own diagnostic department but I save lives, I have the internet thing going on and I used to make pretty penny until Taub, House and Chase got a piece of it…I'm as capable as the next guy.

I'm going to prove that today…not that I have to, but I have to try new stuff or else I'm bored….he comes down to the E.R on the , something is always brewing on the E.R….he quickly find Cameron putting some stitches on some guy forehead.

-Do you need help? - Kutner asked while getting latex gloves on.

-No, I got this…but, if you want you can go outside and check on the next ambulance- Cameron replied.

Kutner goes outside ands finds thirteen and Taub waiting for the next ambulances, they look at him without disdain, just pity…which is worst… he then goes inside traumatology because in a accident so big someone is in should be in trouble...he goes to see if they need and extra pair of hands….He quickly finds Chase.

-Got something for me? - Kutner asked with a rather anxious tone.

-No mate, and I sorry but can't have you here either? - Chase replied without sarcasm or emotion, Is that what happens to people that work with House…they get cold.

-Why? - Kutner replied without believing those words.

-Cuddy mate, she feels that you have to be away from electric devices, you know …insurance complications have arisen- Chase responded.

-Ok- I'll be on the Clinic if someone needs my assistance.

But Kutner never got o the Clinic, he hide himself inside the men's bathroom… he miss taking care of Athletes and getting around bizarre injuries….he had some rough patches with management and yes sometimes you'v e made naïve mistakes but I never hurt anyone on purpose… he felt like crying, he felt like the day his parents die…the walls of his character slowly falling down….

Someone pounded at the door…..It was House.

-You there? - House's voice was unmistakable.

-Yes- Kutner replied trying to hold back the tears.

-We need you, Actually let me rephrase…I need my "Chief Defibrillist"… we have a badly burn girl and no one wants get close to her…she's having a temperature drop…that' just crazy.-House' responded just like he always does, a powerful voice without emotional inflection, just like he would for coffee….

Taub opens the door… his eyes are red and puffy.

-What happened to you? No prunes in your diet? - House asked.

-No prunes- Kutner quickly answered back while running towards the victim, he then added…-Where should I go?

-!Room 2, she is hyperbaric chamber! – House screamed.

Wilson comes next to House and puts a hand at his shoulder while they both watch Kutner run toward the victim.

-Are you insane? - Wilson asked House.

-Is that a rhetorical question?, because if it is…I would probably shouldn't answered that.- House replied.

-You know he's probably going to blow up? - Wilson's asked.

-Yes, I know- House responded.

-Then why are you doing this? - Wilson asked again.

-Because he is going to **do** something about it, not like the others which would have hundreds of opinions but very little action, and that's not going to help her.-House responded while popping a couple of Vicodin pills into his mouth.

-You didn't tell him why nobody wanted to get close to her, didn't you?- Wilson asked again trying to control his emotions.

-Do you think it would make a difference? ... to Kutner? It's like trying to tell a poor black kid from the projects to take on Badminton - House responded while walking towards the cafeteria.

-Not really- Wilson got next to House and they both walk towards the Cafeteria, both knowing that Cuddy is going to freak out and call them in 15 minutes asking who led Kutner into the hyperbaric Chamber with electric paddles.

-You like the kid, don't you? - Wilson asked House.

Yes. But I also like Monster Truck, wrestling and UFC fights…so I'm pretty messed up concerning taste.

-That you are House- Wilson responded.

The End


End file.
